


Extatic touch

by Kris_the_writer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fic Exchange, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Graduation, High School, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_the_writer/pseuds/Kris_the_writer
Summary: Wonpil goes with his older sister to her last year (of high school) party and his eyes seem to get stuck on a really more than fine boy on stage...Soulmate-AU (not so noticeable everywhere but at the end..).





	Extatic touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reflectionslie (fallsink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/gifts).



> So as I don't know Wonpil's sister's age, I decided to make her a year older than him. Wonpil is still in highschool while his sister is just graduating.

He was different.

He knew it from the time they first met. It was like an electrical impulse throughout his body to just move closer and verify his hypothesis for himself.

He didn't understand, the boy seemed average, just maybe prettier than the ones he was used to seeing everyday. Maybe it was the way he was sparkling right before his eyes or the way he was standing up front on the stage, performing so incredibly, turning his lyrics to life, so vivid and real. Maybe it was how he was looking so gently and intensely at the same time around the small crowd surrounding the small stage, arranged in the gymnasium by the school commitee.

He was playing the guitar masterfully and Wonpil couldn't help but wish that he could get up there next to the -let's not lie- gorgeous boy to play his synthesizer in harmony with the boy's guitar and merge his voice with the boy's oh so beautiful one.

Seriously, why didn't he go to this highschool instead of his own? He could have seen this boy way sooner. Plus, he was sure he had heard his sister claim there were many many talented gorgeous boys in her highschool. Why hadn't he paid more attention? Now, he was awfully angered at himself. Though, maybe he would not have felt the same things he was actually feeling upon seeing an average - not-so-average - boy in a classroom.

His gaze lingered on the singing boy and stayed there all along the latter's performance. His sister, next to him, nudged him in the ribs and even though he didn't let his gaze stray from the guitarist and singer, he could feel the wiggling of her brows when she told him : "I told you guys from my highschool were stunningly hot and talented."

He could only nod silently in appreciation, since he was truly in no position to refute what she had said as he was shamelessly oggling up and down one of said 'hot and talented' boys.

He was actually at the back of the dimly lit room next to the zero percent alcohol bar. And he wasn't so sure though he swore his gaze had met the other's. His cheeks reddened at the thought of getting caught checking another guy out. He hadn't really been interested in nor involved with boys - or girls for that matter -, so he didn't really know where his fascination for this specimen came from. However, his gaze still hadn't strayed away. And soon enough, the pair of eyes that seemed so far out of his reach were looking straight into his and it felt as if he couldn't breathe properly. The singer's voice didn't falter even as he continued to look right through him while hitting a high note that seemed to get Wonpil right to cloud nine, his head dizzy and hazy, still trying to grasp the fact that the singer couldn't seem to let go of his gaze and vice versa. They stared at each other during some more songs till the 'show' ended and a DJ came on stage, while the boy clad in black with tight ripped jeans got carried away in what was deemed as the backstage area by his bandmates.

Only then, Wonpil could feel himself breathe properly again and only now did he notice that his sister was not by his side anymore. Crap, his folks were going to murder him. Sure, he was a year younger than her but his father considered him a man and as a man, it was his duty to take care of his sister and mom. Truly, he didn't want the burden that came with the title.

Though, right now he needed to take this burden in his hands if not for his sister then for the fact that his father would murder him afterwards... So after looking around him like a meerkat and finding no glimpse of his damn sister, he decided to go explore outside the gymnasium. That's how he ended up running into a hottening making-out session between his sister and whoever the guy was who looked like a really disheveled blond guy. Anyway, this was absolutely the best evening of his life indeed, he was persuaded nightmares would haunt him for months, or worse years.

He still decided to stay and make the most of it since he really didn't want to walk back home and his sister was actually pretty busy, as he had seen just minutes ago. When he came back into the gymnasium, still pretty flushed in embarrassement, after getting yelled at by his sister saying that she had sent him a message and that he should use his phone sometimes instead of, I quote, "being a dickhead", he immediately went straight to the bar to ask for something refreshing - and yeah still without alcohol, they're still mostly minors and it's a highschool for god's sake! -. He had sat by himself on a table on the far right side of the room, gently sipping his sweet lemonade. And he almost spit his beverage when a hand came to rest upon his shoulder. He was more than surprised to see someone who he didn't seem to know, but didn't complain when the other introduced himself as the drummer who was on stage with the hot guy, speaking of which was just some meters away talking with someone else.

The drummer, Dowoon, seemed quite shy but quickly opened up enough to tell him that he first came to him because he looked like someone that he knew when he was younger. Weird but plausible enough. Though, truly Wonpil was clearly struggling to listen to whatever the other was saying as he was completely lost in his fantasy of oggling the stunning man still in black ripped jeans that was only a few steps away, only displaying his back. 

He couldn't help it. Maybe it was the hormones finally taking action in his body, maybe it was just the man in front of him that was too beautiful for his own good. Anyway, he found himself shutting out the world and noise around him - including poor Dowoon -, only focusing on the being wearing tight jeans hugging his frame as nicely as a masterpiece. He really couldn't help himself when his gaze wandered too far on the two globes sticking out...

And that's just the moment the one he was oggling at chose to turn around about to join Dowoon. And Wonpil was thankful for his intuitive impulse to look up as soon as the other had moved, his gaze instantly meeting with the gorgeous stranger's. And Wonpil lost it all, his mind, his brain, his breathing reflex. His feet seemed to move on their own to take him to the boy's side, leaving a dumbstruck Dowoon behind. He was completely lost in a whole brand new world just by looking into those mesmerizing dark brown orbs staring straight back at him. And before he could comprehend anything, he was in front of the other, smiling almost dumbly. He had a small shy smile on his face and Wonpil could finally detail every feature of his handsome face from up close. Sharp jawline, cute pink lips, small round cheeks, thick eyebrows hidden beneath dark brown bangs falling almost over his eyes.

The man in front of him seemed as much in a daze as he was and both their hands raised themselves on their own to get to the other's limbs. It didn't get much farther since their hands reached for each other's and soon enough, the both of them were feeling something akin to an electrical bolt of energy coursing through their veins. They shuddered simultaneously and linked their fingers and hands more firmly. Wonpil thought happily that they seemed to fit like two puzzle pieces meant to be. It was like he knew all along that this was how it was supposed to be from the start between them. Like he knew he had finally found the one they had described so often, that he was supposed to sense almost everywhere he went after meeting him. A soulmate. That's what came upon his head at this perfect time.

"My name's Wonpil." Was finally the first thing escaping his lips.

"Mine's Sungjin." His not-so-deep voice with a hint of a special timber that made him even more beautiful came to his ears like honey sweet music.

They both smiled softly at each other, like dummies or lovestruck boys. And surely, all previously upcoming nightmares were absolutely not near close in Wonpil's blissed mind next to a Sungjin as lost in glee as him.


End file.
